minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With OOTCB! Pt. 25
Shipless on the Ask or Dare Show Pt. 3: Fight Fight Fight! 'OOTCB: '''How's it hangin' folks? My name is the Order of the Command Block, and today, we are going to be airing Ask or Dare! And here are Shipper's OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! '''Nikki & Nick: '''Helloooooooooo Wiki-- '''Costly: '''Soon to be MY co-hosts! For the time-being, anyways! '''OOTCB: '''Really?! Uh-uh! You don't get to interrupt the intro! '''Costly: '''Oh, please. I thought you were less uptight than this. '''OOTCB: '''TAKE THAT BACK, LLAMA BOY! '''Costly: '''MAKE ME, SHOW STEALER! '''Nick: '''Hoh boy...uh...why don't we hash this out over a nice speed dare session? '''OOTCB: '''Sounds good to me. '''Costly: '''Fine. Speed Daring...BEGIN! Dare #64 '''Nikki: '''Petra! Lukas! Sword fight! '''Petra & Lukas: '*draw swords and start fighting* 'Petra: '''En garde! '''Lukas: '''Hi-yah! '''Jesse & Jenny: '*sitting and watching, eating popcorn* 'Jesse: '''GO PETRA! WRECK THAT GEL-WEARING NERD! '''Jenny: '''NO MERCY, BABY! SEND THAT SICKO TO SCHOOL! '''Nikki: '''Of course they did. A little cliche, wouldn't you agree, Georgia? Dare #65 '''Nick: '''Soren! Bravery course! '''Soren: '*is on high cliff* ...Mother... 'Ivor: '''This is for your own good. My apologies, old friend. '''Soren: '''R-Really? '''Ivor: '...NOPE! I've been wanting to do this since the Command Block drama! *pushes Soren off* 'Soren: '''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT ABOUT MY PARACHUTE?! '''Ivor: '''SoaPuffball never said to give you one! Dare #66 '''OOTCB: '''Jesse! Watch Ratatoing! '''Jesse: '*watching T.V* Why are their noses so big? Why are they all colored with rainbow? And I can't understand a word! 'OOTCB: '''You give a child a privilege, and look at how they thank you. '''Jesse: '''I am not a child! And you call this a privilege?! This isn't even in high-def! '''OOTCB: '*Office-style camera face* Gee THANKS, Kirby. 'Kirby: '*on video-chat* Not my fault I live in a foreign country! Dare #67 'Costly: '''Order 2.0 and Classic Order! Biscuit-eating contest! '''OOTCB: '''Hey! That's MY job! '''Costly: '''It won't be after I crush you! '''Order 2.0 & Classic Order: '*stuff their mouths w/ biscuits, then scream in pain* 'Axel: '''MY TEETH! MY LOVELY TEETH! '''Ellie: '''What the hell did you put in these biscuits?! '''Nikki: '''Hmmmm...*reading ingredients box* Ohhhhh! It says half a cup of CONCENTRATED O.J, not concrete. Sorry, Hooey! '''Hooey: '''What are you sorry for? The concrete was a WAYYYYYYYYY better ingredient! I'm changing the recipe! Dare #68 '''Nikki: '''Gabriel! Lava Parkour Challenge! '''Gabriel: '*in the Old Builder Games Lava Race* 'Nick: '''Readyyyyyyyyyy...GO! '''Gabriel: '*pushes off starting line and falls on face* 'Nikki: '''Because it was oh so funny the first time around. '''Slayer: '*on video-chat* Look! I found Shipper! *holds up SofiaWikia88* 'Sofia: '''H-Hey! Put me down! '''Nikki: '''That's not Shipper, you pinhead! That's one of our new Wikiers! And what made you think that was Shipper? SHE'S A GIRL! '''Slayer: '''How was I supposed to know?! Shipper hasn't exactly made their gender clear! Dare #69 '''Nick: '''Axel! Do a meme challenge! '''Axel: '*pulls off "Challenge Accepted" face* Challenge accepted. *randomly RKOs Lukas* 'Lukas: '''So...many...stars...*faints* '''Axel: '*pulls off "Like a Boss" face* Like a boss. 'Nick: '...No offense, Slayer, but this was a bad idea. 'Slayer: '*still on video-chat* I can see why. 'Axel: '*sees he only has 11,999 followers on Facebook* Forever alone...*pulls off "Forever Alone" face* End of Speed Daring 'OOTCB: '''Good! Speed daring is over! So can I destroy Costly now?! '''Nick: '''NO! We still need to answer some questions. '''Nikki: '''Aw, man! Killjoy. *takes off giant foam finger and throws popcorn over shoulder* '''Nick: '''Okaaaaaaay...Pece, I heard you had a question? '''Pece: '*on video-chat* Why, yes. Jesse, are you a secret brony? Question #19 'Jesse: '''Whaaaaaaaaat?! No! What gave you THAT dumb idea? *hides Rainbow Dash plush behind back* '''Nick: '''You are?! No way, so am I! *takes out "My Little Brony" pin* '''Jesse: '''Yes! I knew I wasn't alone! *takes out Dashie plush* '''Nick: '''Have you ever been to BronyCon before? '''Jesse: '''You SIMPLY go to BronyCon?! I break into the studio to meet the cast! Where's you dedication?! '''Nick: '''Where's your sanity?! '''Nikki: '''Wow. That got personal all too fast. '''OOTCB: '''I know. Isn't it great? But the next one is from SofiaWIkia88. She wanted to know why Ivor loves lava so much. '''Sofia: '*on-video chat* He LITERALLY has a house that barfs it! It's crazy! Also, can I go home now? I'm not Shipper. 'Slayer: '''Oh, right. Sorry. *puts Sofia down* Question #20 '''Ivor: '''Lava and I are practically alike. Just like it, I'm dangerous, lethal, can take you by surprise, and let's face the facts: I'M HOT! *strikes a pose* '''Nick: '''Yeah, right! Says who? '''Costly: '''Says Harper, apparently. '''Harper: '*nosebleed* End of Questions 'OOTCB: '''FINALLY! We're done! Can I fight for my honor now?! '''Nick: '''Yeah, whatever. Go nuts. '''Costly: '''YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *tackles OOTCB* '''OOTCB: '*doesn't fall over* 'Costly: '''Wha? EYYYYRGGGGH! *attempts to push OOTCB over* '''OOTCB: '*still not moving* 'Costly: '*sticks crowbar under OOTCB's feet* MMMMMMMMRRRRRRF! *pulls crowbar* 'OOTCB: '*yawning* ~Time Skip~ 'Costly: '*various tools lying around them* Okay...*gasp!*...you win... 'OOTCB: '''Yay! '''Costly: '''I...guess that means I become a darable... {:'( '''OOTCB: '...Nah. Deal's off. 'Costly: '''Woah! Really?! '''OOTCB: '''Don't look too deep into it. I'm not ALL evil. '?: 'And not a moment too soon. '''All: '''Huh?! *turn around* '''Slayer: '''Hi, guys! Look who we found! '''Pece: '''They were snooping around the Spleef playing field from Episode 8, looking for Jetra, just like you said, Nikki! '''Jake: '''I don't know why we didn't search there in the first place... '''Becky: '''But doesn't matter! We found them! '''Costly: '''What? You mean that's...?! '''Shipper: '''How's it hangin' folks? '''All: '''JETRASHIPPER! '''OOTCB: '*hugs Shipper* OMG, hi! It's good to see you again! 'Shipper: '''Good to be back in the studio! '''All: '*group hug* 'Shipper: '''Even you darables? Don't tell me YOU missed me. '''Jesse: '''We may as well face it: deep inside, we always liked you. '''Shipper: '''Aw, come on. Stop, already. '''Magnus: '''We actually had a great time! Jesse and Petra tried to fly, we have a Eurovision song contest, a Dometra fanart conte--O.O Oh crud. '''Shipper: '''You guys had a WHAT?! '''Becky: '''Run? '''Costly: '''Run. '''All (except Shipper): '*runs for lives* '''OOTCB: '''Well, that's our show, folks! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! It was an honor to be your sub-host for the show! '''Alex: '''And it was also an honor to guest-star in it! '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow WIkiers! Laters! *gets nicked by Shipper* Wagh! Come on, homie, let's talk about this! Category:Blog posts